Assignment
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: What would a 21yearold Fuji write for his university assignment? TezuFuji.


**Assignment**  
By Eliza Natsuko

Pairings : TezuFuji

Disclaimers : Yes, we all know I do not own Prince of Tennis

Summary : What would a 21-year-old Fuji write for his university assignment?

A/N : I'm finally back after such a long hiatus! But seriously, I was busy with university assignments, tests and craps. Anyway, this was supposed to be a Christmas fic but well, due to the parties, I made this a New Year fic instead and it is especially dedicated to blufox. Also, thanks a million to blufox who willingly beta-read this eventhough she was having her exam. On to the fic and Happy 2008!!

* * *

At the age of 21, even after dating Fuji for 7 years, Tezuka still doesn't understand the reason why his lover likes flirting with others so much. Perhaps that was how he developed a possessive nature towards Fuji. It all began when Fuji started to frequently return to his hometown claiming that he's trying to get his childhood memories back, when he's just basically back there to visit Saeki Kojirou, his childhood friend and the person Tezuka claims to be Fuji's favorite target. 

Every time they're in Chiba, Fuji would act as if he hasn't seen Saeki for years, and would literally revolve his life around his childhood friend, while Tezuka ends up being forgotten. As much as Tezuka's concerned, compared to what he has with Fuji, the relationship Fuji has with Saeki seem to qualify that of lovers. Saeki's act of resting an arm around Fuji's waist, helping Fuji choose his clothes, sharing food with Fuji, and brushing Fuji's hair pisses Tezuka off. But what he hates even more is that Fuji allows all these to happen without even saying anything. In fact, sometimes, Fuji would even flirt back.

It even came to the point where there came a time when Tezuka refused to follow Fuji back to Chiba. When asked, Tezuka replied that he couldn't stand seeing HIS lover being borrowed by someone else. However, that night, when Tezuka was alone in their apartment, he couldn't help but imagine Fuji spending his time alone with _that_silver haired guy. Immediately, he grabbed his car keys and drove down to Chiba, not minding the fact that it was already close to midnight.

Unknown to Tezuka, before his arrival, Saeki was actually wondering why his best friend was a little gloomy and was not flirting with him as much as usual. Saeki even noticed his friend consistently fishing out his cellphone from his pocket while trying to check for new messages and missed calls. After a while, Fuji would put it back inside but would end up repeating the same process after a few minutes. However, by the time Tezuka arrived at Saeki's doorstep, Saeki immediately noticed the huge change in his friend. In an instant, Fuji flashed Saeki a bright smile, stopped looking at his phone, and started flirting with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mistu, let's go to Chiba tomorrow. It has been quite some time since we last visited my hometown, ne?" Fuji said as he leaned against Tezuka on their couch, watching some sports program.

'Quite some time?' Tezuka thought. "We just went to Chiba last month."

"Yes, that was so long ago." Fuji replied as if it were the most obvious fact. "Plus, I miss Kojirou."

Early next morning, both the boys headed down to Chiba. By the time they reached their destination, as usual, the two best friends began their flirting session. Tezuka thought he might get used to this but he couldn't help jealousy from overcoming him while he was looking at HIS Fuji being touched by someone who's not HIM.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, Kojirou honey, have some fries." Fuji says while publicly feeding Saeki with fries in an open aired area.

"This is so delicious." Saeki replies and places an arm around Fuji's shoulder. "Anything touched by you turns delicious."

Tezuka could just sit and watch while all these are happening. What could he do anyway? Snatch the fries and force Fuji to feed him instead? Trying to get Fuji's attention, Tezuka clears his throat—once, twice— but regardless how many times he does it, the other two didn't seem to hear him.

"Syuusuke, I can't finish my milkshake. You'll share with me, won't you?" Saeki asks while inserting another straw inside his glass.

"Of course." Fuji takes the straw and drinks with Saeki's face only a few inches apart from his.

Tezuka's blood boiled with jealousy when he witnessed the two getting intimate with each other. Immediately, he stood up and excused himself to the comfort room.

"Syuusuke, I think that was a little too much. Your boyfriend is all jealous now." Saeki tells Fuji by the time Tezuka was out of their sight.

"I know but this is the only way, I guess."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, when both of them were lying on the bed, Tezuka asked the question that had been haunting him all this while.

"Syuu, why do you always flirt with Saeki?" Tezuka asks without looking at Fuji. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I do! He's my friend since birth." Fuji replies cheerfully.

"No.. Let me rephrase that. Do you LOVE him?"

"Mistu, you know I love only you." Fuji turns to face Tezuka and kisses him on his shoulder.

"Then, why?" Tezuka turns and faces Fuji too. His voice undeniably serious.

After several minutes, Fuji still hasn't given any answer. Looking at his face, Tezuka had feeling that whatever answer Fuji would give him is something he would preferably not want to hear.

Fuji looks at Tezuka and flashes him a fake smile. "Saa.. Maybe I do love him after all," he replies after a little while. Looking back at Fuji, Tezuka knew that he was already in no mood to talk. Tezuka decided not to reply on that and allow Fuji to sleep. For the whole night, Tezuka silently thought of what Fuji's real answer would have been. He tried to reason out and find the reason behind Fuji's intentions. Still, he arrived with nothing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Tezuka woke up earlier than usual. Knowing that Saeki will knock on their door by 8.30 a.m. to wake Fuji up, Tezuka woke up an hour earlier than the estimated time and washed himself up. By the time he finished everything, it was already close to 8.30 a.m.. He sat on the bed, next to where the honey brown haired boy was lying and waited for the knock to come. At the first knock, Tezuka leaned down and kissed Fuji on the lips.

Saeki opened the door. "Syuu-" His words were left hanging when he saw Tezuka and Fuji kissing. Turning bright red, Saeki exclaimed "I'm so sorry," and hastily stumbled to shut the door.

"It's ok." Tezuka replies. Saeki stood dumbfounded at the entrance. "Good morning, Syuu. It's time to wake up." Tezuka says before leaning down for another kiss.

Like Saeki, Fuji was too shocked to react. 'Weird' he thought. 'Mistu was never like this before. At least not when someone else is watching.'

"Go clean yourself then we'll go to the café near the park for breakfast, alright?" Tezuka spoke softly, lovingly to Fuji, who was still shocked and only managed to nod in response.

At the café, while having their breakfast, Tezuka continued to act the same way he did that morning.

"Syuu, you like toast, don't you? Here, you can have mine." Tezuka shifts his toast into Fuji's plate.

Tezuka was glad and happy that Fuji and Saeki did not flirt since they got out from the house. After breakfast, the three young lads decided to stroll around the park. Fuji found it unusual for Tezuka to hold his hand in his, with fingers entwined, while they were walking, and eat from ONE ice-cream cone. In the mall, Tezuka also helped Fuji choose clothes instead of just nodding at whatever Fuji picked. Better yet, Tezuka actually followed Fuji into the fitting room when Fuji tried on the clothes. Some horny devil must have possessed Tezuka, Saeki thought.

However, the truth was that Tezuka had found the ultimate answer as to why Fuji flirted with Saeki— Fuji wanted public display of affection. It was as simple as that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Syuu, are you done with your assignment?" Tezuka comes from behind and kisses his right temple.

"Mmm.. Almost. Do you know how to end this.. story?" Fuji drops his pen and pulls Tezuka's arm around himself.

"Story? That's not a story. What you've written is real. Why do you have to write this as your assignment, anyway?" Tezuka asks. Receiving no reply, Tezuka decides to think for a moment before finally answering Fuji's question. "You want an ending, eh? I know a good one," Tezuka cheekily answers before carrying Fuji in bridal style towards their bedroom.

"Oh? So you think this is a good ending?" Fuji coyly asks.

"The best." Tezuka responds and then immediately claims the other boy's lips with his, leaving everything else that happened unexplained in Fuji's assignment.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much loved!! Once again, Happy New Year! 


End file.
